


Homecoming - A Green Day Story

by kit_m_eastling



Category: American Idiot - Green Day (Album), American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong, Green Day, Mike Dirnt - Fandom, billie joe armstrong - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom, tre cool - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Green Day - Freeform, Love, Music, Nurse - Freeform, billie joe armstrong - Freeform, mike dirnt - Freeform, tre cool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_m_eastling/pseuds/kit_m_eastling
Summary: When twenty-three year old Jules and her newborn son Felix make the leap across The Pond from London to San Francisco, Jules feels as if she'd made the ultimate mistake. But she can't go back home.Settling into a new job and a new life is hard and Jules worries that her son won't have the upbringing he needs... until three individuals stumble (literally) into her life and change it forever.Can Jules forget her past and move on?
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Original Character, Son/Stepfather
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+conscience).



> Welcome! It's about time I wrote a Green Day fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it xx

Welcome to my newest story. This will be updated when I can and I hope that you enjoy reading it.


	2. A New Start

Julianne McGuinn swallowed back her fears as she made her way through Arrivals and out into the pouring rain. A line of mustard yellow taxis waited before the entrance and Jules tapped on the window of the closest vehicle to her. Felix - her six month old son - was wailing pitifully in her arms as the cold rain pelted the umbrella held above his head.  
"I'd like to get to Upper Rockridge, Rodeo," Jules said as she read off the crumpled piece of paper fished from her pocket.  
The driver looked her up and down. "Tourist?"  
"No. Why?"  
"No matter, honey," he said with a grin and looked at Felix with a mix of curiosity and anxiousness. "He coming too?"  
"Where else would he go?"  
"Visiting his father?"  
"Can we just get to Rodeo, please?" sighed Jules and climbed into the back of the taxi. Her coat was sopping wet and her dark-blonde hair appeared even darker from the rain. She pushed it out of her eyes and stared out of the window as the streets flashed by in a soaking wet haze. Felix settled as the gentle undulations of the vehicle movement began and he fell asleep in his mother's arms. The driver looked at them in his rearview mirror. "Ah, bless him. How old is he?"  
"Six months," replied Jules as the taxi stopped for traffic lights.  
"Right. And, no offence honey, you look very young for a mother!"  
Jules had to laugh. "Americans are so different from English folk!"  
"How so?"  
"They're so... forward! They speak their mind."  
"So the English tend to bottle everything up?" laughed the driver.  
"That's right! I got a quite a shock on the plane here. It's like I'd never had a conversation before!" She grinned down at little Felix. "But to answer your comment: I'm twenty-three."  
"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," said the driver. He turned onto a highway. "A lot of my passengers aren't as nice as you. But I've known younger mothers. My own daughter had a kid at sixteen. Sixteen!" He sighed. "But she seems happy enough."  
"My parents were... kind of neutral about it," said Jules. "I think they just treated it as another of my mistakes."  
The driver said nothing, not wanting to pry.  
"Never mind about that. I'm not entirely sure about what house I'm in in Upper Rockridge. I was just told to meet someone on the street corner."  
"No problem. I'll run you around until you find who you're looking for."  
Jules smiled at him in the mirror. "Thank you."  
"What are you here for anyway?" The taxi whizzed past a sign with OAKLAND emblazoned in bold letters.  
"I'm... working. I moved from England. From London. I'm renting a place from someone I used to know at school."  
"Rodeo, eh?" the driver said. "It's a nice place, I've heard."  
"I hope so. I can't really go back to London."  
"Why not?"  
Jules looked down at Felix. She drank in his tiny scrunched up face and tufted blond hair, his starfish hands and short little legs. Tears pricked her eyes. "It doesn't matter."


	3. The Article

Billie Joe looked down at the newspaper with shaking hands. Shaking with anger. He could hardly believe his eyes. The words blurred with angry tears as he scanned the article, the fury boiling inside him more and more as he reached the bottom of the page.  
Sensing his bandmate's unease, Mike approached carefully. "Billie? Is it bad?"

"What do you think?" hissed Billie, balling the paper in his fists and scrunching it tightly. He tossed it into the wastepaper basket. "I don't need her to tell the whole world about our divorce! What was she thinking?!"

"Calm down," Mike said and retrieved the paper from the bin. "She's gone now. You can move on, can't you?"

"I wish I could." Billie Joe hid his head in his hands.

Mike shook his head. He began to read.  
'HELLO! EXCLUSIVE. Adrienne Armstrong's messy divorce from Green Day frontman!'  
Billie began to moan into his hands, rocking from side to side. His jet black hair was more messy than usual and stuck out at odd angles from him running his hands through it.  
Mike read on.  
'Adrienne successfully claimed a divorce settlement of £2,000,000 and proudly told HELLO! that she was 'overjoyed'. She expressed her delight in parting from her rockstar husband Billie Joe Armstrong last April and said 'she'd never been happier.''

"She's done well out of it," said Mike with raised eyebrows

"Too well," whined Billie Joe. "What am I supposed to do? I can't fucking go outside anymore without the press hounding me for details!"

"Man up, Armstrong!" said Mike and returned the poisonous article to the wastepaper basket. He set a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can't let this get to you."

"It already has!"

"No it hasn't. Remember we have an album to promote? Occupy yourself, for fuck's sake. Get on with life and you might find another girl!"

Billie Joe shook his head. "Who'd want to be with me after all that shit written about me!" He pointed to the wastepaper basket. "I'll remain an ageing punk with fading tattoos forever."

"You're so melodramatic," smiled Mike. "Now. Get off your backside. We've got work to do."


End file.
